One Day
by when-the-silence-ends
Summary: We fell asleep that night with a new hope, a hope in which Circle Daybreak would be whole again. Where it would be like the days we thought we won; all smiles and laughs. Where we had few worries, and the ones we had, were silly things like what to wear the next day, or what prank we would pull next. A hope that in which we knew we would see our friends, our family again.


**One Day (A Night World One Shot)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Night World...

* * *

**Authors Note: **___This one-shot was originally on a previous account, so if you recognize it that is why. This particular story has been edited. If you notice any typos or anything of that sort that I missed, please do tell me. Thanks, please do enjoy the one-shot. This was written after reading a short story on L.J Smith's website, there is no need to read that. but if you do want to go on ahead. _

* * *

Most of us were dead, humans and Night Worlders alike. Dragons run the world now, the few of us who are alive live underground. About three hundred or so humans remain, from the 6.9 billion that used to live on earth, there probably about half that amount of Night Worlders left. Those lucky enough, didn't find their soulmates. Yeah, you would think that was a good thing, but not really. If you had found yours, chances are you might of died or lost your soulmate. Circle Daybreak is no exception, about half of us are gone.

Rashel and Quinn, _gone_.

James and Poppy, _alive_.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette, _alive_.

Jez and Morgead, _gone_.

Thierry and Hannah, _alive_.

Delos and Maggie, _alive_.

Gillian and David, _gone_.

Sarah, Mal and Kierlan, _gone_.

Mark and Jade, alive.

Rowan and Kestrel, _gone_.

Phil and Blaise, _gone_.

Thea and Eric, _gone_.

Jez's gang, _alive_.

And Galen and I, _alive_.

Illiana and family, _gone_.

There are others, ones who I'll never knew.

The humans, they know who we are, what we are They live with us because we could easily wipe them out, plus we keep them safe. They in return let us feed on them. If you were to look at this underground world from above, it would almost seem like the world used to be. It was big and chaotic just like the world was, but without sunlight. If you were born into this world, you could of been fooled.

"Keller, your doing it again." Galen spoke, breaking me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked, looking up at him."You're spacing out again." He answered, coming over to wrap his arms around me. I nestled deeper into his embrace. "Sorry, I was just thinking." He didn't reply for second, he just held me in silence. "It's okay, how are you holding up?" I sighed, how was I holding up? I lost my sister, who I only knew was my sister for a few months, and most of my close friends; not only that but the world practically ended. I guess you could say I felt hopeless. I debated on telling him this, instead I opened up my thoughts to him, knowing it would explain things better than I could with words.

"I understand, I lost my whole family." He whispered, his voice filled with emotion. "I know, well at least you don't have anymore prince duties." I tried at a joke, hoping it would ease his pain, if only a little. He gave me a weak smile and replied. "Yeah." He stepped back so he could look me in the eye. "I love you." I told him, something I never could say enough. "I love you too, Keller, I do." He didn't have to let me into his head for me to know this. I separated myself from him, feeling the need to remember. I walked to the small nightstand on the left side of the bed in our small room. I picked up a picture frame inside it held a picture of us all before the apocalypse. everyone was in it. It was right after Sarah, Mal and Kierlan joined Circle Daybreak; we were all smiling, at a time we thought we won. Galen had one arm around my waist, and I had on around his. My other arm was slung around Rashel's shoulders. She mirrored me, one arm around her soulmate, and one around me.

I smiled, a sad smile. The memories of times like the one in the picture kept me going. Even if the ones where I watched the ones I love, haunted me, the happier ones kept me alive; that and Galen. If I didn't have him, I probably would have lost my will to live a long time ago. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and set the picture down. Before I lay down, I take the two slips of old blue paper from my pocket and read them over, the only proof that she was my twin and he only proof I needed. I blink back the tears, she was gone now. but wherever she was now I hoped she and the rest of them are happy. I smile, a big smile, because one day I'll join them. It may be soon, or it may be years from now, but I will see them again and that day we'll be a family again; we'll be Circle Daybreak again. That thought alone made this world that much less horrible. Galen smiles up at me, for he heard all of this, as my thoughts were still open to him.

"One day." He whispered as I crawled into his arms, the blue slips of paper now on the nightstand.

We fell asleep that night with a new hope, a hope in which Circle Daybreak would be whole again. Where it would be like the days we thought we won; all smiles and laughs. Where we had few worries, and the ones we had, were silly things like what to wear the next day, or what prank we would pull next. A hope that in which we knew we would see our friends, our family again.

And that we did.

* * *

_I'm not too happy with this, I feel like I could have done much better in the editing and everything else involved with this one-shot, but at the same time I do like the idea I had here. Anyway, I'd appreciate your opinion on this. I do know it's inconsistent with the writing style because mine has changed since I originally wrote this. Thanks for reading this though, I really appreciate it. -Haley_


End file.
